Best Friends Various KHR! characters x Reader
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: A collection of oneshots where you (the reader) are the KHR! character's best friend. Not romantic. A bit OOC. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Hibari

**Best Friends**

**By Kirika Nakamura**

* * *

Summary: A collection of oneshots where you (the reader) are the KHR! character's best friend. Not romantic. A bit OOC. Rated T for language.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hibari**

"Watch out! Here comes Hibari-san and (Y/N)-san! Hurry, get out of the way!" Both you and your best friend heard these whispers as you walked down the hallway, heads held confidently, Disciplinary Committee armbands pinned to the sleeves of your shirts. Some guys stared at you which was a huge mistake on their part. Glaring at each one individually, you whipped out your nunchucks and smashed them into the jaws of the staring boys. Holding their chins, they quickly scrambled away. You smirked before turning to Hibari.

"Let's go to the roof," you muttered. "There are too many herbivores around." He nodded silently in agreement and whirled on his heel, heading towards the stairway to the roof. You followed behind, still holding your nunchucks out as a warning to others. Finally, the two of you reach the roof. You let out a sigh and tucked your weapons under your skirt. Hibari had already lain down on the floor, his jacket spread underneath him, arms tucked behind his head. You walked to the railing around the roof and leaned against it, your head laid on your arms as you watched the entrance of the school. After a few minutes, you heard some shouting coming from the gym. Glancing out of the corner of your eye, you watched a fight break out between some jocks. Suddenly your best friend was next to you, glaring at the fighting boys below.

"Those herbivores disturbed my sleep," he grumbled, pulling out his tonfas and swiping the air a couple of times. "I'm going to bite them to death." He stalked to the stairs and opened the door before looking back at you.

"You coming or not, (Y/N)?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at you. Smirking, you pushed away from the rail and walked over to him, grabbing your nunchucks and giving them a few swings.

"Let's go kick some herbivore ass."

* * *

Hi guys! This is the start of my new series. I hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more. If I don't get enough reviews, I will not continue this series!

Love, Kiri


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuna

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tsuna**

"Tsunaaa! Wait up!" you called after your best friend. Running down the street, you caught up to the brunette.

"Ohayo, (Y/N)-chan," he said, giving you a smile as the two of you continued to walk to school.

"Ohayo!" you replied, grinning widely. Walking a little ahead, you spun in a circle, your arms out.

"I'm so glad it's Fridayyy~~" you sing-songed, your eyes bright with happiness. Tsuna just sighed, but a small smile formed on his lips.

"Watch where you're going, (Y/N)-chan, you might tri-" As soon as those words left his lips, you tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Tsuna ran up to you.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried about you. He knelt down next to you and quickly checked for any cuts or bruises.

"Itai…" you mumbled, rubbing your sore back.

"I'm fine, Tsuna-kun," you said, giving him a thumbs up to prove your point. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," he mumbled as he helped you stand. When you got back on your feet, the two of you heard a bell ringing in the distance.

"Oh no! School is starting!" Tsuna cried, panicking a little, grabbing his hair and pinching his eyes shut.

"Let's go!" you shouted, breaking into a sprint so you would make it to school on time.

"Wait for m-AHHHHHH!" You heard a loud _thump_ and looked behind you. Tsuna had just tripped on the same rock you had. Laughing, you walked over and helped him stand.

"Be more careful," you giggled, winking at your blushing best friend.

* * *

Here's Tsuna's! Sorry if it sucks, I wrote this one pretty quickly. Please please please like and review! It helps me write faster when I get feedback!

Love, Kiri


	3. Chapter 3: Gokudera

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gokudera**

"Gokudera-kun, juudaime, wait up!" you called after your two friends. The lanky brunette and tall silver haired boy turned around.

"Hi, (Y/N)-chan," the brunette said, smiling at you. You smiled back and bowed slightly before turning to Gokudera.

"I can't have you protecting juudaime all by yourself, now can I?" you teased, punching his arm. Gokudera frowned before cracking a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, woman," he said, continuing to walk ahead. The brunette groaned.

"We're just classmates! I am not your boss!" he wailed. You and Gokudera looked at him before quickly shaking you heads.

"Nope, you're out juudaime!" the two of you chorused. A baby wearing a fedora suddenly popped out of a bush.

"Gokudera and (Y/N) are right, Dame-Tsuna," the baby said, smirking at the brunette.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screeched, backpedaling away from the baby. "Don't pop out of the bushes like that!" The baby jumped onto the ground beside Tsuna and looked up at you and Gokudera.

"Good job protecting the Tenth," he stated, complimenting the two of you.

"Of course, Reborn-san!" you said, bowing politely to the baby.

"Anything for juudaime," Gokudera said, giving his boss a bright smile. Tsuna simply groaned and put his face in his hands. Suddenly, Reborn's eyes narrowed and he jumped back onto the wall. Right as he jumped, the sound of a gun firing echoed in the street and a bullet slammed into the ground where the baby had just been standing.

"E-EHHHH!?" Tsuna screamed, shaking with fear. Reborn looked serious and frowned.

"We're under attack," he stated calmly. Immediately, you and Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna.

"We'll protect you, juudaime," you promised, pulling out your nunchucks. Gokudera nodded in agreement, whipping out his dynamite. Glancing at each other, the two of you nodded.

"Let's go!" the two of you yelled. Men in black suits paraded into the streets, holding various weapons.

"Take this!" Gokudera yelled, scattering his dynamite in the air. The lighted sticks landed near the group's feet and exploded. As the smoke started to rise, you darted into the fray. Your nunchucks smacked into every person in your path, slapping harshly against skin. When the smoke started to clear, you ran back to Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Now to finish you off!" Gokudera cried out. "Double bombs!" This time, he threw twice the amount of dynamite. The remaining mafia men flew into the sky as the bombs exploded, leaving charred rubble in the street.

"We did it!" you cheered, giving Gokudera a fist bump. He just nodded and gave you a small smile.

"Good teamwork, (Y/N)."

* * *

Here's Gokudera's! I guess this really isn't a oneshot about their friendship, but I think it sort of relates. Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	4. DISCONTINUED

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about this, but I've decided to discontinue this series.**

**Not many people seem to like it, and I don't have as many ideas.**

**I apologize to those who did enjoy this (if anyone even did).**

**Sorry guys!**

**Love, Kiri**


End file.
